emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8431 (29th March 2019)
Plot Cain has spent the night in his car, leaving Moira frantic with worry. As Vanessa is about to head into work, Mike appears at the pub. Cain watches intently as Graham exits the shop. Faith approaches Cain and tries to talk to him but Cain gets in his car and follows Graham. At Dale Head, Dan and Kerry argue about Amelia seeing Daz which results in Dan walking out. Faith bursts into Butlers Farm and informs Moira that Cain's gone after Graham. Laurel catches Arthur in the Pirate Ship when he should be at school. Arthur lies he was giving their guests more teabags. Billy has spent the night with a woman named Kate. As Graham driving along the road, he notices Cain driving erratically in his rear-view mirror. Cain manages to overtake Graham and blocks him in, forcing Graham to come to a halt. Gabby is suspicious as to why Arthur would take their guests extra teabags. Moments later, Mr and Mrs Palmer appear at Mulberry Cottage reporting their phones have been stolen. As soon as Graham gets out of his car, Cain punches him. Graham realises Cain knows the truth about Joe. Cain punches Graham again before Graham punches him back and grabs him round the neck. Gabby manages to get Arthur to admit he took the phones, which Laurel overhears. Cain and Graham continue to fight. Cain kicks Graham into a gate then grabs a piece of wood from the ground and takes a swing at him before pushing Graham to the floor and wrestling him. Moira arrives on the scene and stands between the warring Cain and Graham. After Graham walks off, Moira asks Cain what he's doing but Cain pushes her away then walks off. Once Kate has left Tall Trees Cottage, Ellis reminds Billy that dragging other women into bed isn't the best way to get Tracy back although Billy believes he's blown it with Tracy. An embarrassed Laurel forces Arthur to hand the phones back to Mr and Mrs Palmer but she's left mortified when Arthur is rude to their guests and tells them they shouldn't be at the Pirate Ship as this was his dad's ship. Paddy works on the Surgery's financial forecast and it isn't looking good. Amy encourages Kerry to talk to Dan, reminding her Amelia is Daz's daughter. Vanessa informs Charity that Mike came over earlier. She explains Mike races dogs so she's agreed to look after them for free indefinitely. Paddy can't believe it. When Cain and Moira return to the farm, Moira demands Cain starts talking. She's left stunned when Cain reveals Joe isn't dead. Laurel sits Arthur down and asks what's changed. Arthur states nothing has changed - he was never happy about renting out the Pirate Ship. Graham returns to Home Farm and confronts Kim about telling Cain that Joe is alive. Kim comments Cain knowing only makes a difference if he can prove it and he can't. Graham questions what was the point in telling him them. Meanwhile at the farm, Moira sits down next to Cain on the edge of their bed and asks him if he's sure Joe's alive. Cain explains he's seen a photo of him. Moira believes Cain is in the clear now although Cain states he's only in the clear if the police see the picture and Kim will only show them on the condition that he sleeps with her. Moira inquires if Cain was considering Kim's offer. Cain states he wasn't, but if he says no then the only piece of evidence that clears him will disappear. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast *Mike - Pablo Raybould *Woman - Helena Calvert *Man - Sam Reece (uncredited) Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and Cain and Moira's bedroom *Unknown lay-by *The Woolpack - Residential corridor and bar *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Pirate Ship *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden, kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Unknown roads *Unknown field *Home Farm - Living room Notes *Kate, the woman who Billy Fletcher spent the night with, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes